Laper the Hedgehog
Laper the Hedgehog is a Sonic OC created by Skyblazero. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * None Possible Opponents * Mario (Super Mario Bros) * Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Freddy the frog (The Golden Moustache) * Mario (SMBZ) * Eric Cartman (South Park) * Eric (Oofman789) * Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) * Scourge the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Mickey Mouse (...) * Gark (Crash the king 2) With Ronic * Knuckles and Scourge * Mario and Luigi * Mordecai and Rigby With Eric * Freddy the frog and Bugs Badster * Mario and Sonic Powers and Skills * Super Strenght * Super Speed * Regeneration * High Level of Toonforce * Inmortal * Reality Warping * Fire Manipulation * Electricity Manipulation * Medium Intelligence * Great Skills being Scammer * Skilled Prankster Weapons * Lightsaber * Doritos has Dynamite * Sticks of Dynamite * Has a Skateboard allows him fly * Know Magic * Has a Magic Hammer that can destroy everything smacking on it * Magic Pencil * Magic Paper * Writer Mode * Chaos Esmeralds * Keyblade * Chaos Control * Spindash * Homming Attack * Teleportation * Can shoot a laser with his finger that moves FTL+ speed allowing him melt whatever and negate regeneration * Light Speed Dash * Sonic's Rings * Sonic's Power Rings * Sonic's Wisps * Kamehameha * Has Sonic's Shields * Megaman Blaster * Chainsaw can summon Electricity * Green Lantern Ring * Super Esmeralds * Guns * Laser Axe * Sword can negate durability * Chip capable of kill every people then exists * Has a Chip allows him shoot electricity of his hands being capable of electrocut a city in rage Forms * Super Laper * Can use the Chaos Emeralds and in this form is like a god having more Reality Warping, Speed, Durability and Strenght and can destroy planets with ease on that form in few seconds fly towards the space and back to earth in few seconds and bit a robot army and punch a Giant Robot to Sun and can make the form has more time with his Magic Pencil and Magic Paper * Laper the Werehog * He can use this form with the moon, and becomes into a mutant version of himself with Claws and Superstrenght, and can be capable of cut through metal and can destroy a robot army with ease however this form can have a timelimit when Laper is exposed to sunlight * Wizard Form * Allows him use Reality Warping and Magic Spells * Hyper Laper * Can use this form using the Super Esmeralds being more reality warping, stronger, speed and durable than Super Laper and can use this form more time with his Magic Pencil and Magic Paper * Ultra Laper * He can use this form using the Power Rings and one Super Esmerald, allowing him enchanted strenght, speed, Reality Warping, durability and virtually invulnerability but the form has timelimit however he can use the Magic Pencil and Magic Paper to make the form have more time Feats * Capable of fought and keep up Eric in speed * Killed a God making he eat Explosive Doritos making the God explodes * Punched a Robot so hard that sent him in the moon * Can be in a place time don't exists * Endurade a Planetary Explosion * Can Spindash through many timelines destroying them * Is FTL+ * Can scales to Ronic in speed * Scales to Super Ronic as Super Laper * Capable of tank Eric using the Void against him * Capable of summon electricity or fire running, make time got stopped or got be slow, and time travel * Can survive getting erased out of existence * Can sent a Giant Asteroid was on fire flying in FTL+ speeds to earth and sent it to the sun * Can dodge lighting more faster than Archie Sonic * Can keep up with Bugs Badster * Tanked by hitted by a Laser can kill anything * Punched Superman so hard sent him to a brick wall making him unconscious * Outrunned a Tornado that moves more faster than Archie Sonic and The Flash * Survived a Dimensional Explosion * Tanked the Big Bang * Outrunned a Blackhole that moves in FTL+ speeds with his Stateboard flying towards the space in few seconds Weaknesses * Has short temper * Can be cocky * Is an Idiot * Altough has great durability can stil being killed * Has Obsession with eat Doritos * Can be outsmarted * His Super Forms has Timelimit * Can still being Killed Category:Skyblazero Category:OCs